Magic World (Phantasma)
Attention: The following are property of Hat Emerald. As such, all edits without permission from the user will be seen as an offense. Lores Phantasma are powerful being born from strong imagination, delusions & traumas of living creatures of varied intelligence. Their kind are first known to being primitive & ravenous dream eaters & will often kill, traumatize & literally eat other beings to stay alive & perpetuate their species. However, part of the reason for the Phantasma being wild & savage at first is because they are born from the fear of being killed & various trauma, which is mostly the strongest type of "imagination" & they are plenty of them at the time they reign as the world's apex predators. Fortunately, these monstrous Phantasma are eventually wiped out by the combined effort of the 72 Pillars & Wizards of Magic World. This also includes the Phantasma's home forest, which some insane men called "Dreamland" for some reason. Playstyle The Phantasma attribute cards often work well with Story attribute spells. With both attribute together, you can unleash devastating spell chains & combos that can make up for Phantasma monsters' low stats. These two attributes' playstyle are similar to the Dark Irregular & Genesis clan in Cardfight Vanguard as they focus on piling up or maintaining card numbers in a specific place to activate powerful effects. In this case, it is the cards in the gauge. Almost all of the monster of this attribute's "bonuses" activates when your gauge is 6, which is quite easily achieved. However, this doesn't mean you cannot add a couple of high cost Spell & Impacts like Bastin Caps & Down the Rabbit Hole!! respectively. This high gauge can also be used to quickly deploy Set Spells & hand recovery, which can lead to some dominating plays. Notable User * Nicholas Middleton Cards Spells * Phantasma Charades * Sudden Appearance * The Vaudeville Hook * "Eat Me" Buffet!! * Dramatic Event * Horrifying Illusions * Crazy Tea Party!! * The Glass Game! * Phantasma Figment * Dangerous Climax * Nightmarish Desperation * Creeping Horrors * The Pool of Tears * Wandering in Dreamland * The Nameless Forest * The Hunting of the Snark!! * Great Spell, Through the Looking-Glass! * Brave Mark of Redemption (Dual Card/ Hero World) Impacts * Off with the Head!! * Bad End: Reality's Breakdown!!! * Down the Rabbit Hole!! Normal Monsters Size 0 * Caterpillar of Dreamland * Plush Puppy of Dreamland (Cell Core) Size 1 * Phantom of Tales, Lewis * Cheshire Cat of Dreamland * March Hare of Dreamland * Dormouse of Dreamland * Mad Hatter of Dreamland * Tweedle Twins of Dreamland * Red Trump Soldier * White Trump Soldier * Lizard Bill of Dreamland (Cell Core) * Hatted Dodo of Dreamland (Cell Core) Size 2 * Red Queen of Dreamland * White Queen of Dreamland * Dreamland Wanderer, Alice Size 3 * The Jabberwocky of Dreamland * Mist of Delusions, Lewis "Origin" X-Cell Monsters Class 1 * Cait Sith of Dreamland * Monsieur Parade of Dreamland Class 2 * Odd Magician of Dreamland * Senorita Magia of Dreamland * Great Wizard, Lewis of Dreamland Class 3 * Nightmare Manticore of Dreamland Category:Magic World Category:Phantasma Category:Story Category:Hat Emerald's